Several methods are known in the field of male contraception, with surgical vasectomies and occlusion of the vas deferens with implants being the most common approaches.
A surgical vasectomy can be an effective method for causing male sterility, however, the procedure itself can be painful as it requires incisions to access the vas deferens, and in many cases pain can linger over the long term.
Another method of male contraception utilizes plugs that are surgically implanted in the vas deferens. The plugs block the path of sperm from the testicles to the ejaculatory ducts and urethra. Such surgical methods of implanting plugs can be expensive and time-consuming.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to provide safe, efficient, and timely methods for male sterilization procedures. Additionally, the present invention is directed to providing apparatus that can be easily positioned within the prostate during male sterilization procedures.